


Floored

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, kids are dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: A very happy birthday to Dean from his family (and me)





	Floored

Dean’s eyes fluttered slightly, but his eyelids stayed shut. A smile spread across his face as he felt her hand slide over his stomach and up his chest.

“Happy birthday, handsome,” her breath was warm and featherlight against his neck before she began kissing her way from his jaw to his lips. Dean’s smile grew as their lips met and he felt hers do the same.

Dean couldn’t remember a time where he hadn’t loved the woman in his arms. His grip tightened as he thought about the years he’d spent with her. How so much had changed and yet so little. He had known she was special from the moment he laid eyes on her, even if his 6 year old self hadn’t understood she was the one for him.

_“That’s mine!” Dean turned around to see a little girl a few years younger than himself, but not as young as Sammy. She had a defiant look on her face. Her hair was unruly and she was covered in dirt from head to toe as she stretched out her hand to take back the toy car Dean was holding._

_“Sorry,” Dean mumbled, handing back the toy. If his eyes hadn’t been nailed to the floor he might have seen her expression soften. Instead he walked past her, with his shoulders slumped. He wasn’t good at making friends. He didn’t talk all that much and honestly he didn’t really see the point. They would always move away soon and he was always too busy looking out for Sammy to play with other kids anyway._

_“I’m Y/N,” the girl called out after him, making Dean stop and turn around. He was surprised by the radiant smile that now graced her face. A smile Dean couldn’t help but reciprocate. “Are you Dean or Sam? Dad said you were staying for a few days.”_

_“I’m Dean. Sammy’s my little brother,” Dean answered her without moving. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself until she reached out her hand with the toy car in it, offering it to him. A warmth spread through his body, and for the first time in a long time Dean felt the beginning of happiness at her small gesture._

_“We can play with it together if you want?”_

Dean pulled her on top of him, never once breaking the kiss as he remembered the years that had followed. Childhood friends that missed each other like crazy while they were apart and fought like cat and dog when they spend too long in each other’s company. Teenagers that drove each other crazy and young adults that hurt each other over and over because they were too scared to admit how they felt, until Dean had made a deal, giving his life for his brother’s.

For all the times they had fought, that had been the first and the only time she had hit him, if he didn’t count fight training or the times he had been possessed of course. It was the first time she had yelled at him without thought or worry of consequence professed how she felt about him. It was the first time he had kissed her and it was the first time he had allowed himself to see just how special she was to him. It was the first night they had made love and the first time Dean had felt truly whole.

It sounded cheesy. He was aware of that and there was no way in hell he would ever say those words out loud, but that first night with her, Dean realised what that warmth in his chest meant when he was a six year old boy standing in front of a four year old girl offering her toy to him. He had loved her from that moment, and he knew he would love her for the rest of his life, however short he had thought that would be.

Dean opened his eyes slowly as they broke the kiss and he grinned when he saw the happy sparkle in her eyes. In his wife’s eyes. He remembered the day he had found her crying on the floor of the bathroom, clenching the pregnancy test in her hand. He remembered the fear making his chest tighten as he embraced her. The world was coming to an end and neither of them could find it within themselves to be truly happy.

Actually, Dean had been angry. Angry by the unfairness of it all. Angry that the child growing inside of her might have to grow up in a world of chaos even worse than the one he had been raised into. He was angry that they weren’t allowed a moment of happiness, but he hadn’t shown her any of that. Instead, the moment his eyes met hers, he had decided. Before he was going to hell, they had decided to make the best of the time he had left, even if it was killing them both. Dean made that same choice as he wiped away her tears before running to the car to find his mom’s ring. He had knelt down in front of her and promised to give her and their child the best life he knew how. He had promised her he would always be there for her and the little life they created together. He promised her again the next day, standing in front of his brother and her dad as Castiel bound them in a holy union.

“What?” she giggled, gently running her finger over his forehead, trying to erase the cease that formed there when he was thinking.

“I love you,” Dean breathed, smiling as he remembered how hard it had been for him to say those three words to her at one time and how easily they fell from his lips now. She wasn’t going to disappear. She was never going to leave him. She had been his true constant and the one person that had never left his side, no matter their arguments or crap the world had thrown at him. She was his lifelong best friend, his wife of 8 years and mother of his two beautiful children.

“I love you too, birthday boy,” she teased, and the now mischievous glimmer in her eyes made Dean groan with need as he pulled her down into a searing kiss. His hands slowly wandered down her body and up her… his shirt she had worn to bed last night, but he was rudely interrupted by the door being pushed open before it slammed shut.

Dean let out a disgruntled noise as she rolled off him with a giggle, but his annoyance was short lived when he saw the little unruly haired girl, trotting across the floor with a pout on her full lips and her eyes still almost closed, making the green almost invisible. She was the perfect mix of the two of them and Dean hadn’t known he could love anyone as much or completely as the day she came into the world.

The little girl crawled into her parents bed and wiggled her way in between them, making Dean chuckle.

“Well hi, Sammy,” he teased affectionately, rubbing her back as she got comfortable. All the reply he got from the 7 year old was a grunt before she dozed back to sleep, causing Dean to snort as he rolled to his side, intertwined his fingers with his wife’s over their sleeping child in between them.

“What do you wanna do today?” she whispered, smiling that sweet smile that always made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He knew she always wanted to do something on his birthdays. She wanted him to feel special and loved, if only he knew how to make her understand she did that everyday. Dean couldn’t believe his luck. He couldn’t believe he had someone like her in his life. He had never thought he would get any of this, but with her, nothing seemed impossible.

Before Dean could answer, his little girl between them shifted, pushing her arms against her mom and her legs against Dean’s stomach. Dean had the disadvantage of already being on the edge of the bed, and then Samantha’s movement caught him completely off guard. With a thump and slight yelp, Dean slid off the bed and onto the floor, causing a fit of laughter to erupt from his wife, and his little girl sat up straight with a sleepy, puzzled look on her face.

**“Where am I?”**

Dean tried to send his laughing wife a glare as he rubbed his sore buttcheek before crawling back onto the bed. He made a face at the confused little girl, who was now staring at her dad. “ **In my bed that’s where, and uninvited. This is a strictly invitation only place and an exclusive one at that** ,” Dean teased her, poking her stomach, “and invites aren’t extended to little monkeys that push their dads out of bed, on his birthday of all days.”

Samantha laughed and squirmed, trying to get away from her dad’s tickle attack while proclaiming her innocence.

“I didn’t. You’re just clumsy, daddy,” she squealed.

“Did too,” Dean pulled a face at her, turning her in and pulling her back against his chest, hugging her tightly against him, “I got a witness,” Dean pointed at his wife, before blowing raspberries against his daughters neck, making her squeal again.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Y/N winked at their daughter, holding out her arms for Samantha to crawl into as she finally escaped her dad’s assault.

“So that’s how it’s gonna be, huh?” Dean eyed his girls, faking offense, while he really loved every minute of it. They could gang up on him all they wanted as long as he got hear their laughter and see the spark in their eyes. A cry rang through the air and Dean sighed in faux defeat leaning in to kiss his wife’s lips and ruffle his daughters hair. “I got Bobby. Better make sure my boy stays on my team, eh?” he teased before leaving the room, smiling as his girls, who called after him in unison.

“Happy birthday Daddy!”


End file.
